futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Hirotaka Japanball
Hirotaka Japanball |nativename =日本 洋孝 |founded = 28752 |ended = To be decided |personality = Smart Educated Mighty |government = Constitutional Monarchy Member of the Second Empire Of Chinaball (at the beginning) Japanese Constitutional Monarchy (later) |language =Japanese (official one) English (secondary) Chinese (formerly) |capital = Tokyoball |religion = Shintoism (official) Buddhism Atheism |friends =Second Empire Of Chinaball AWTOball New Malayan Republicball New USAball |enemies = STORM Unionball Kung Chinaball New Russian Federationball Hazar Ottoman Empireball Jaesun Koreaball NANI HOW IS LOWER ASIAN NATION STRONGER THAN MEEE |likes = Japanese lands, monarchism, his friends, power |hates = His enemies |bork = Hiro hiro |caption =For Nihon! ||image = New Japan.png |predecessor = Chinese Japanball |intospace = Yes |food = Japanese Cuisine|reality = Japan|affiliation = STORMAFAball WOball Beijing Allianceball|successor = Japanese Federationball}}Hirotaka Japanball is new form of Japanball, he was founded by a man named Yoshikuni Hirotaka that was the former president of Chinese Japanball. Hirotaka asked Second Empire Of Chinaball for the creation of a federation and for Japanese authonomy since it was the most important part of the empire, under pressure of AWTOball and New Malayan Republicball China accepted. Later he became fully independent. He had strong and good ties with countries like New Malayan Republicball, New USAball and most of the West and Sour relations with Jaesun Koreaball, Kung Chinaball and so on since the rise of Yoshikuni Hirotaka. His relationship with China and Korea improved significantly during the times of Yasuko Nishizawa and Kazuma Hirotaka, as they disliked what the country had been in Korean and Chinese views during Yoshikuni's times when Yoshikuni had wanted to invade Korea and Possibly China. Yasuko ordered the army to return back home after Yoshikuni died, and when Yasuko, Yoshikuni's wife had become the next president. Yasuko and Kazuma wanted to be non-aligned and friendly to both OFSE and AWTO. History First years Yoshikuni Hirotaka was a nationalist with some views classified as fascist, he believed Japan was being exploited by China and developed close ties with AWTOball and New Malayan Republicball, after this China became afraid and was forced to listen to him. China didn't want AWTO to interfer in its internal affairs and so far attended Hirotaka requests. China then founded a federation and elevated Japan status. China gave almost complete authonomy to Japan, they had their own military, politicians, parliament and rules, all that left of China power in Japan was the main office in Tokyo. Sovereignty After this Japan began to influence in Chinese policies and its way. Hirotaka made China close to AWTO and this angered some people in China that considered the deal with Hirotaka as decadence and many in opposition began to say that China was being ruled by a Japanese. Koreans were not happy seeing what happened to Japan, they wanted same model too but China refused, then Hirotaka said he would take care of the issue in Korea since many manifestations began to happen in the country. Hirotaka private army landed in Korea and solved the situation after a lot of violence. Japanese influence inside China growed following this. Chinese Civil War During the Civil War in China Japan was nearly completely independent and didn't listen to China anymore. However things became weird for Hirotaka when the civil war began, they saw that the civil war could be the end of the Japanese monopoly inside China and so far they began to act. Hirotaka army landed again in Korea and now in many parts of China like Taiwan, Guangdong, Zhejiang and even in the Manchuria. Very well trained by AWTO, they began to expand in the hinterland to hunt the government threatening rebels. Hirotaka army was a powerful force in the war, who assisted the Chinese army during most part of the event, until started acting autonomously. Following AWTO withdrawal from China after Kung Chinaball foundation, Hirotaka followed them and also withdrawal from China. The withdrawal and lost in the war brought the fully independence of Japan but on the other hand also the end of the Japanese lobby and plans of conquest of China internally. New Cold War When the New Cold War started, Japan sided with AWTOball as it was expected following the cooperation between them. They considered Heavenlism as a failed system that would never bring the same glory as Japanese monarchy plus capitalist policies, this thought worsened the rivalry he had with Jaesun Koreaball and Kung Chinaball. He became an infamous hater of New Russian Federationball and began to contest their right under Sakhalin. Hirotaka then orchestrated together with AWTOball a plan to destroy the 3 main OFSEball powers, in which his mission would be invade Korea and later Russia. However when he invaded Korea he faced a strong resistance and after taking part of the south he couldn't conquer Seoul and was repelled when New Russian Federationball entered in Korea to help his allies. Later when Kung Chinaball joined Korean side sending his army to Korea, he saw it would be impossible to win there since AWTOball failed in taking the Western part of Russia. After the failed attempt of destroying Korea. The Hirotaka government faced a Civil War following the Cold War context and they discovered that not everyone in Japan shared the same thought of them, since Heavenly Japanese groups were formed and backed by Kung Chinaball went to war against the government. He managed to have control of most of Honshu during the Civil War, plus the AWTOball support, the Heavenly Japanese groups failed in all their attempts to take some major city on the main island of the archipelago and then confined to Hokkaido and Okinawa. Kung Chinaball and Jaesun Koreaball made an intervention in Hokkaido in order to help their Heavenlist allies, but they didn't have success and after some initial clashes the Heavenly Japanese groups were finally defeated and an international order forced the Chinese and Korean armies to withdrawal from Japan or else they would be breaking the treaties of the Korean War. After regaining control over the already unified country again, the Hirotaka government became more neutral, and occasionally helped AWTOball with troops when necessary but didn't got involved directly in more conflicts. Against STORM When STORM Unionball reappered, Japan was one of their first targets and suffered a lot at the beginning until with international help they began to have victories against the STORMs on their territories. For the first time he allied with his rivals Jaesun Koreaball, Kung Chinaball and New Russian Federationball in order to kill the STORMs. State Ideology *Hirotakaism *Nishizawaism (factions) *Japanese Nationalism *National Conservatism *Neoconservatism *Monarchism *Economic Liberalism *Right Wing Nationalism *Right Wing Populism *Japanese Fascism (Yoshikuni Times) *Japanese Imperialism (Yoshikuni Times) *State Shinto *Anti Communism Relations *Second Empire Of Chinaball: Konn'chwa stupid chink thx for attending my demands I'm coming to herp you. *Kung Chinaball: YOU LETADED PIECE OF A STINKY WORSE TYPE OF SMERY SHIT ASS YOU DESTLOYED MY PRANS OF TAKING CHINA!! HOPE YOU BURN IN THE HELL!! CHINA WILL BE MINE ONE DAY YOU WILL SEE!! Don't attack me plx yuo ale not that stlong! *AWTOball: Best fliendo, armed me and we were even thinking in a way to take China under our rule but those damn filthy lebels of a manure!!!! *New Malayan Republicball: Konn'chwa fliendo, we can into making a rot of good business together hihhihi! *Jaesun Koreaball: Hate you! Flag *White background *Honor (名誉) in blue *Tradition (伝統) in red *Prosperity (繁栄) in yellow Category:Japanball Category:Japanese-speaking Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Capitalist Category:Monarchist Category:Chinaball Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:English-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Nationalist Category:Good Economy Category:Stronk Military Category:Stronk Category:Hard to destroy Category:Anti-Communist Category:Pro-Malay Category:Pro-American Category:Pro S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin